Utilihab Wiki
Welcome to Utilihab This wiki site is an evolving component and design catalog for Utilihab; a sophisticated Open Source modular building system for homes and utility structures that affords for housing the same ease of assembly as a PC, allowing structures of most any size to be built by one to a few people using simple hand tools. Utilihab is based on extruded aluminum T-slot profiles common to the industrial automation industry and frequently used in robotics and laboratory equipment. With recently introduced large profile scales, it has become possible to use T-slot in much larger structures such as homes and buildings. It even has potential use in the design of space habitats or automated facilities such as greenhouse farms. A number of companies have begun exploring the housing application of T-slot, though using proprietary schemes and often abandoning the generic T-slot products for proprietary framing in a bid to monopolize the technology. Utilihab intends to cultivate an Open Source building system accessible to a larger and global community of developers so that its potential to revolutionize homebuilding -and financing- can be fully realized. With Global Warming estimated to force billions to move over the next couple of decades and the home finance systems of the developed countries catastrophically failing, we can no longer affectively house ourselves as we have in the past. Utilihab seeks to ultimately realize the dream of designer/artist Constant Nieuwenhuys; the realization of a new intelligent and dynamic human habitat freely and spontaneously self-adapting to our needs, desires and environment. Catalog Index Utilihab Components Specification 1.0 Alpha *Primary Framing *Secondary Framing *Exterior Cladding *Interior Paneling/Partition *Doors *Roofs *Staircases *Foundations *Deck and Walkway System *Integral Furnishings *Integral Appliances *Electrical *Lighting *Data Network *Plumbing *Heating/Cooling *Power Systems *Greenhouse/Solarium System *Hydroponics System *Utilihab Infill System *Utilihab Geodesics *Utilihab Modular Float Platform *Utilihab Designer - scale model kit *Utilihab Designer - software *Utilihab Builder - construction management software *Utilihab Marketplace Latest activity Yes you could add another piece of profile to the top of the other, but it would not have the strength, thats why you would need to change the upright profiles to longer length single length profiles if you wanted 2 floors because it would be more supporting. I am looking to build a prototype module using 100mm x 100mm profiles for the primary framing and 50mm x 100mm for the flooring and roof, the size will be about 5m x 5m then i can experiment with different attachments for panels. so i am interested in all replies on here to proceed forward. Richard. Actually, it depends a lot on the type of profile and connector. Some end-to-end connectors, particularly those using solid inserts, will actually exceed the basic strength of the profile. But the real issue is that, at present, it may not be possible to obtain contiguous profiles in lengths long enough for a multi-storey post, thus the engineering must account for use of these connectors under compression. That's normally not possible with conventional stick frame construction either. The lumber simply isn't available in such lengths and, unlike the profiles, there is no effective means for an end-to-end connection/splicing and so a 'platform' system based on load-bearing walls is used. --Eric Hunting (talk) 15:59, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Browse